Voyage au bout du monde
by Swiatlo
Summary: Lors d'un tragique accident Harry Potter fait un voyage pour le moins surprenant. En effet il atterrit dans l'Egypte Antique. Suite à cela il va découvrir une nouvelle civilisation mais comment va t-il s'en sortir ? AU
1. Chapter 1

_Cette histoire me turlupine depuis un bon moment, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Et comme je dis : "Je ne suis pas écrivain, je fais juste sortir mes idées. Peu importe qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises." Alors ne soyez pas méchant s'il vous plaît ! C'est ma première histoire. Mon écriture peut paraître lourde et j'assume mais je m'en excuse d'avance !_

_Tout appartient à J.K Rowling ! Excepté le monde de l'Égypte Antique qui appartient à tout le monde ! (Oups)_

_Bon j'avoue le premier chapitre est très bizarre, si vous n'aimez pas le premier chapitre attendez au moins le chapitre deux que j'ai eu un énorme plaisir d'écrire. Au deuxième chapitre vous changez complètement d'univers ;)_

_Les chapitres font environs 2500 mots. __Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Banal. Triste. Voilà deux mots, deux adjectifs qui résument parfaitement les vacances d'Harry Potter, âgé de quinze ans, enfin, bientôt seize le trente-et-un juillet.

Depuis la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black, Harry s'était renfermé et plus un seul sourire ne semblait passer sur ses lèvres. Son visage restait de marbre lorsqu'il y avait un des Dursley qui trainait dans le coin. Il ne voulait pas leur offrir une raison de plus pour se moquer de lui. Mais lorsqu'il était dans sa chambre, son visage était plus grave. Il avait mal et culpabilisait de la mort de Sirius. Mais il ne pleurait pas, il ne le méritait pas. Il se le refusait.

Sa tante lui donnait toujours des corvées à faire mais beaucoup moins que lorsqu'il était plus petit. Elle avait surement peur des menaces que les sorciers ont fait à sa famille. Elle savait de quoi ils étaient capables. Vernon, lui, il se contentait juste de l'ignorer. Mais bien sûr Harry existait aux yeux de Vernon lorsqu'il fallait lui apporter son café et lorsqu'il fallait faire du travail. Dernièrement il a mis un coup de vernis sur la clôture de devant pour le prochain hiver.

Banal. Triste. Voilà deux mots, deux adjectifs qui résument parfaitement les vacances d'Harry Potter.

Mais le douze juillet, Vernon brisa un jour banal.

« POTTER ! », lorsque la voix de Vernon retenti dans les oreilles de Harry, il était assis à sa chaise de bureau en train de rédiger une lettre à ses amis pour donner de ses nouvelles. A ce son Harry bougea rapidement pour rejoindre son oncle. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas les faire attendre. Une fois descendu, il essaya de masquer son visage de toute émotion puis il aperçut que son oncle et sa tante l'attendaient de pied ferme. Il espéra fortement qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

« Bon gamin, Pétunia et moi on va à un mariage. Mais vois-tu la route étant longue on va devoir loger à un hôtel. On sera donc absent ce soir pour revenir le quatorze au matin. » Harry acquiesça.

« Je veux que à mon retour la maison soit parfaite. » Vernon s'approcha d'Harry. « Si à mon retour il y a ne serait-ce qu'une petite chose bizarre, je peux te jurer que tu jeuneras jusqu'à la fin de tes vacances et tu retourneras dans ton placard » persifla oncle Vernon qui postillonnait maintenant sur Harry avec son doigt pointé vers lui.

Auparavant Harry aurait jubilé devant une t-elle annonce, mais depuis le décès de Sirius il n'arrivait plus à sourire.

« Très bien » parla Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

« J'ai fait le diner. Je voudrais que tu le réchauffes pour Dudley » parla cette fois tante Pétunia.

Mais avant qu'il puisse répondre son oncle reprit.

« Et n'oublie pas de le laisser se servir avant toi ! Dudley a besoin de force pour ses matchs de boxe » vociféra Vernon.

« Oui, oncle Vernon »

Puis sans un mot son oncle et sa tante prirent leur manteau et leur valise pour se diriger vers la porte qui claqua lorsqu'ils furent dehors. Il regarda de la fenêtre du salon, Vernon démarrer la voiture pour prendre la direction de leur destination.

Puis pendant dix minutes il resta là à regarder un point fixe sans vraiment le voir. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Sirius.

Voyant qu'il était resté debout il se décida à s'assoir sur le fauteuil. Chose qu'il n'avait pratiquement jamais fait depuis qu'il était dans cette maison.

Il enleva ses pantoufles et reposa ses pieds sur la table du salon. Puis il entendit les marches craquer. C'était Dudley qui descendait de l'escalier. Harry soupira, il ne voulait pas parler à son cousin. Il n'a jamais pu le supporter. Nombreuses fois il c'était imaginé une vie sans Dudley. Mais ça c'était dans ses rêves.

« Hey ! » à cette interjection Harry tourna sa tête vers sa direction.

« Ce soir avec mes copains je sors. Tu n'as pas intérêt à le dire à mes parents, d'accord ? »

Encore des menaces, la vie d'Harry semble être remplie de menace.

Voyant qu'Harry ne réagissait pas Dudley s'avança avec un poing serré, prêts à le frapper. Mais Harry sortit immédiatement de sa léthargie recula et donna sa réponse : « D'accord ». De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix que d'accepter.

Dudley retourna dans sa chambre pour jouer à son PC quant à Harry il alluma la télé et zappa les chaines. Voyant que rien ne l'intéressait, il laissa une chaine concernant les nouvelles du jour. Elle les diffusait 24h24.

Le garçon à lunette regarda l'horloge et il était à présent sept heures et demi, soit environ trois heures qu'il s'ennuyait à regarder la télévision.

La porte de la maison claqua une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois c'était Dudley qui partait. Parfait il avait pour lui tout seul le repas du soir.

Il se leva pour y réchauffer le repas mais a la première bouché son estomac se noua et comme une envie de vomit se fit sentir. Mais il se força à manger. Une fois rentrée, il ne voulait pas que ses amis s'inquiète de lui, en regardant sa mauvaise mine. Finalement il s'arrêta après avoir mangé la moitié et mit le repas sous film plastique au cas où si Dudley en rentrant avait faim.

Il lava ses couverts à l'aide de l'évier et se dirigea vers la télévision pour l'éteindre, mais son regard fut soudainement focalisé sur un meuble. Le meuble avait une vitre transparente où on pouvait apercevoir différent alcool. Sa gorge devient sec à cette vue, il avait soif et il avait envie de se changer les idées, ne plus penser à Sirius et à la prophétie. Alors il prit la première bouteille où le liquide était incolore puis un verre. Il versa l'alcool dans le verre puis il but sa première gorgé.

Une multitude de sensation parcouru Harry. Parmi elle il y avait la douleur de sa gorge mais en même temps une sensation de bien-être. Il avait l'impression de revivre et cela le soulageait. Alors il rebut. Plus la douleur était présente plus il aimait. _Il aimait se faire mal_. Il aimait avoir cette sensation de brume dans son cerveau.

Au bout d'un moment Harry rigolait pour rien et avait beaucoup trop chaud. Il enleva ses vêtements à part son caleçon et sortie dans la rue pour avoir de l'air frais. Son corps sué de partout. Des gouttes perlées de son front. Il se colla à un des poteaux qu'il trouva et ferma les yeux en marmonnant « du frais ». Il resta un moment puis il changea de poteau.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté ici mais quelqu'un l'interpella.

« Hey Harry » c'était Dudley qui le secoué.

Il ouvrit avec difficulté ses paupières.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici » gloussa son cousin et ses quatre amis.

Un garçon au cheveu brun, avec un jean et un t-shirt violet fumait et comme Harry ils étaient tous inconscients de ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Oh je cherche de l'air frais ! J'ai beaucoup trop chaud » dit-il en collant encore plus sa joue.

« Oh il se rebelle le petit Harry » Avec sa main il secoua les cheveux de Harry.

« Tient un petit remontant » Dudley donna une bouteille rempli à moitié. Sans hésitation le Gryffondor la prit et bu une gorgé. Il rigola une nouvelle fois.

« Les gars ça vous diraient une chasse à l'Harry comme au bon vieux temps »

Tous acceptèrent joyeusement.

Harry se releva et Piers Polkiss s'avança pour donner des chatouilles. Harry couru le plus vite possible sans savoir où pour s'en échapper, quand une douleur à l'estomac surgit, mais il continua de courir, il ne s'arrêta pas. Soudainement, Harry vomit sur le macadam. Il reprit son souffle en mettant ses mains sur ses genoux et sans le voir une voiture qui roulait à toute vitesse le percuta.

…

Cela faisait cinq jours que Ron n'avait toujours pas reçu la lettre d'Harry. Au quatrième jour il avait immédiatement fait part ses inquiétudes à ses parents craignant une maltraitance des Dursley.

Il s'assit à la table appartenant au 12, square Grimmaurd entouré de ses parents, Ginny, les jumeaux et Remus. Il prit les œufs sur la table pour les mettre dans son assiette et les manger. La cuisine de sa maman était toujours bonne.

« Papa, as-tu des nouvelles de Harry ? » dit-il en mâchant.

« Non toujours pas, si nous recevons rien d'ici la fin de matinée, nous comptons jeter un coup d'oeil. Tient d'ailleurs voilà la gazette du sorcier » dit-il en voyant les hiboux.

Il prit le journal, donna à manger à l'animal et ouvrit le journal.

Il fronçât les sourcils.

« Encore un coup de tu-sais-qui » demanda Ginny.

« Non rien de ça »

« Ça ne peut être possible » s'exclama le loup-garou qui avait aussi reçu la gazette.

Ron se précipita vers Arthur pour apercevoir la Une du journal.

« C'est vraiment Harry ? » questionna Ronald.

Sur la couverture Ron apercevait un garçon debout collé à un poteau pratiquement nu. Ron aurait rigolé si ce garçon ne ressemblait pas Harry mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le garçon avait les mêmes lunettes qu'Harry. A l'arrière-plan on pouvait même voir le parc.

La photo bougeait et était en noir et blanc, on pouvait voir le garçon arrivait de manière déséquilibré pour coller sa joue sur le poteau, il sourit, murmura et ferma ses yeux.

Ron regarda le front. Il y avait la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Puis ses yeux descendirent sur le petit commentaire et le titre.

**Harry Potter s'amuse pendant ses vacances !**

_Il semblerait que Monsieur Potter dans la nuit du douze juillet ait fait une soirée où l'alcool coulé à flot. Totalement saoul Harry Potter se promenait dans les rues déshabillé avec pour seul vêtement un caleçon pour chercher de la fraîcheur. En effet une amie d'enfance pouvant lire sur les lèvres m'a affirmait que le survivant dit « du frais ». Nous pouvons donc bien affirmer et conclure qu'il est complètement saoul. Est-ce un habitué des fêtes ? Ses tuteurs sont-ils irresponsable ? N'oublions pas que quelques semaines plus tôt vous-savez-qui a fait son retour ! Le ministre de la magie a d'ailleurs récemment donné une interview sur les mesures prisent. (Voir page 2)_

_En tout cas celui qu'on dit « l'Elu » profite bien de ses vacances avant son retour à Poudlard le 1 Septembre. _

_Juliet Sayer_

« Oui, il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien lui » affirma Molly en regardant la cicatrice.

« Mais qui est cette Juliet Sayer » cracha presque Ron.

« Une fille qui a voulu gagner quelque gallion » répondit cette fois Remus.

« Il a l'air de bien s'amuser » commenta Ginny joyeusement.

Les yeux de Remus se firent plus sombre.

« Inconscient, plutôt » commenta sèchement Molly.

« Non, vous ne pensez tout de même pas… » dit Ginny

« Nous n'avons aucune preuve que cette fête ait existé » répliqua Arthur.

« Je vais aller voir Harry immédiatement » se leva Remus

« Je viens avec toi dans ce cas » dit le père Weasley, en se levant lui aussi.

« Moi aussi je veux venir ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Non, tu restes ici. On va juste le voir quelques minutes»

…

Comme à son habitude il y avait une grande table avec des chaises autour, le papier-peint bleu et vert était déchiré à divers endroit. Bref c'était toujours la même pièce lorsque Remus y entra. C'était la salle des réunions de l'ordre du phoenix. Elle était remplie de monde.

Lorsqu'il y entra tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Faut dire qu'il ne devait pas avoir bonne mine depuis qu'il a découvert que Harry n'était plus chez sa tante. Il salua discrètement quelque personne et s'assoit sur une chaise libre.

« Bonjour tout le monde. Je suppose que vous avez tous lu la gazette ? » tout le monde acquiesça.

« Je vous aie convoqué d'urgence car il se trouve que Harry a disparut il y a maintenant deux jours »

« Il doit être surement dans la rue » affirma quelqu'un.

« C'est d'abord ce que j'ai pensé mais Remus et Arthur mon rapporté un souvenir inquiétant de la part du jeune Dursley »

En regardant autour de lui il pouvait voir les amis de Harry. C'est-à-dire Hermione, qui est arrivé cet après-midi et Ronald. Exceptionnellement ils avaient eu l'autorisation d'assister à cette réunion.

Avec sa baguette Albus éteignit les lumières et avec l'aide d'une machine il diffusa le souvenir. Tout le monde était étonné de cette technologie.

_On pouvait voir Dudley regardait vers Harry qui regardait la télé. Il interpella Harry et parla pour menacer son cousin comme à son habitude. On le vit à un bar avec une bande d'ami. Il rigolait à se racontait des blagues. Puis ils burent tous à l'honneur du match qu'il avait dans une semaine. Ensuite le flou se fit, Dudley avait juste des flashs de la soirée. On le vit dehors en train de se pavaner dans les rues, toute en jetant des pierres sur certaines voitures. Puis on pouvait voir Polkiss qui chatouillait Harry, Dudley qui donna la bouteille. On apercevait aussi Dennis, un ami de son cousin qui essayer de le rattraper. Puis son regard se posa sur Harry qui reprenait son souffle après avoir vomit. Puis enfin la voiture qui percuta Harry. Et Harry qui n'était plus là. Ils rigolèrent l'oubliant totalement. Croyant qu'ils avaient tous hallucinés._

La lumière se ralluma. On pouvait apercevoir les yeux rugit de plusieurs personne.

« Mais, c'est impossible Albus ! Comment a t-il pu avoir disparu ? » questionna McGonagall

« Voilà tout le problème. Je ne sais pas »

« Monsieur Potter a peut-être simplement transplaner » dit Severus avec sa voix rauque.

« Il ne sait pas transplaner Severus » répliqua sèchement Remus.

« De la magie instinctif » affirma le directeur.

« Mais il est beaucoup trop jeune » parla Molly.

« Harry est plein de surprise. Maintenant le problème est de savoir où il est »

Personne ne pouvait répondre à cette problématique la salle était silencieuse. Seul Hermione osa le brisait

« Professeur, ce sont bien les souvenirs du cousin de Harry ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Dans ce cas nous ne sommes pas sûr de ce qui s'est réellement passé ? »

« Comment ça Miss Granger ? » demanda Minerva

« Apparemment Dudley était sous l'emprise d'alcool et de drogue or nous savons tous que ça peut provoquer des hallucinations. Je-je v-veux dire peut-être que Harry est mort ou blessé ? Ou qu'il s'est tout simplement enfuit ? »

« Harry n'est pas mort ! » aboya précipitamment Remus.

« En effet, j'ai vérifié les hôpitaux et les morgues il n'y a aucun Harry Potter »

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement. Le pire était évité.

« Il faut trouver cette journaliste ! », dit Ron avec conviction en tapant la table avec son poing.

…

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, un garçon aux yeux à la couleur émeraude ouvrit les paupières mais la lumière l'aveuglait trop alors il les ferma aussitôt.

Il essaya de rouvrir ses paupières, puis il distingua plusieurs personnes. Mais il était beaucoup trop fatigué… _« Tu reviendras lorsque que le temps aura décidé que tu seras prêt à combattre. » _il ne savait pas s'il avait bien entendu ou qui avait dit ces paroles mais pour l'instant il n'avait qu'une seule envie : Dormir.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Voilà enfin l'Egypte Antique mais comme vous le savez il y a plusieurs périodes dans l'Egypte ancienne, j'essaye au maximum de respecter le Moyen Empire mais ça reste difficile. J'essaye au maximum de respecter les coutumes, les habilles, etc mais il se peut que des fois pour le besoin de l'histoire je ne respecte pas. De plus il se peut que des fois je me trompe. Je suis désolée pour ça._

_**Pour ne pas être perdu en lisant le chapitre il faut savoir qu'à la naissance les parents peuvent choisir de mettre l'enfant sous la protection d'un dieu. Si le dieu est Horus, l'enfant s'appellera Hori. **_

_**Horus**__**"le lointain"**** est un dieu représenté sous forme de faucon.**_

_**Les enfants ont souvent des surnoms quand ils sont petits !**_

_**Les paroles en gras, ca veut dire qu'il parle l'égyptien.**_

_**Le chapitre comporte 2,800 mots environs. Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Des voix étranges se firent entendre. A ce son Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était complètement perdu. Les souvenirs de la soirée était très flou, de plus il avait terriblement à la tête. Une de ses mains touché son front dans l'espoir que son mal de tête passe mais en vain. C'est seulement à l'approche d'une personne à la peau halé qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où il était. La personne devant lui, lui présenta un bol avec un liquide à l'intérieur. Il prononça quelque chose qu'Harry ne put définir et le monsieur lui fit un signe de boire. Harry prit alors soigneusement le bol pour avalé le liquide et le rendit à l'individu. Sa tête reposa lentement sur le lit et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement pour replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

A son réveil Harry s'assoit contre un mur en boue séchée et il remit ses idées en place : la bouteille, les rues, la voiture. Il ne savait plus si la voiture l'avait réellement percuté…il serra ses poings avec énervement. Puis il releva les yeux pour observer la pièce, elle était composée de multitude vase posé sur des armoires, elles lui semblaient très anciennes et il y avait plusieurs bols et accessoires aussi très ancien. Il était confus et la panique le gagna de plus en plus, il fallait qu'il rejoigne absolument le Terrier pour lui donner de ses nouvelles. Il quitta le lit et un vertige se fit sentir, il s'équilibra et reprit son chemin vers la porte de sortie. En passant l'encadrement il entra dans une autre pièce, il y avait plusieurs fauteuils, une table, des plantes, des statuts et une magnifique frise qui ornée le mur blanc. Ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'être curieux il s'approcha du mur pour regarder la fresque magnifiquement peinte. La fresque était composée d'individu étant de profil et il y avait des hiéroglyphes.

« Il doit vraiment aimer l'Egypte » murmura Harry en touchant le mur.

**« Bonjour jeune homme »**

Harry sursauta l'homme n'était pas loin de lui. Il regarda immédiatement sur lui s'il n'avait pas sa baguette mais il ne trouva rien. Il voulait courir vers la sortie mais il était tétanisé. L'inconnu semblait sortir tout droit de l'Egypte antique. Il avait un visage ovale et ses cheveux bruns arrivaient à ses épaules, il portait un shenti (Tissu enroulé autour des reins et retenu à la taille par une ceinture), des sandalettes de cuir tressé et de magnifique bijou autour du cou et aux poignets. Ses yeux en amande étaient maquillés avec un khôl noir. Il avait un nez fin et ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses.

L'individu s'approcha d'Harry qui lui recula d'un pas. « Vigilance constante » dirait Maugrey. Croyant qu'Harry n'avait pas entendu, l'homme qui devait avoir une trentaine d'année répéta sa phrase :

**« Bonjour jeune homme »**

Harry fronçât des yeux, il ne comprenait pas l'homme.

« J-je ne comprends pas monsieur »

Cette fois c'était l'égyptien qui ne comprenait pas.

« Il faut que je retourne chez moi. Où sommes-nous ? »

L'égyptien mit alors sa main sur son torse et prononça son prénom.

«** Nakht **»

« Nakht ? » dit Harry en montrant du doigt l'Egyptien.

Nakht affirma d'un signe de tête.

«** Toi ? **»

Harry supposa qu'il devait à son tour dire son prénom alors il fit de même.

« Harry »

«** Harris ? **»

Le gryffondor fit un signe de tête de gauche à droite et répéta.

« Harry »

«** Harry **» répéta l'égyptien.

Harry acquiesce, puis montra la sortie. A l'encadrement il y avait un drap pour se protéger du soleil et pour avoir de l'intimité.

Il devait partir d'ici et de cette étrange personne.

L'égyptien n'était pas d'accord qu'il sorte, il devait montrer Harry au pharaon. Au début il pensait que c'était un espion mais il ne comprenait pas comment le jeune garçon ait pu entrer dans son jardin. Puis il semblait si perdu qu'il ne pouvait pas être un espion. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'Harry n'était pas un égyptien. Et la couleur de ses yeux lui était inconnu, non, il ne pouvait pas venir de la région. On pouvait d'ailleurs le deviner grâce à sa peau. Nakht en l'examinant croyait aussi que sa pouvait être aussi un esclave car il avait vu qu'il était terriblement mince et qu'il avait des cicatrices mais il n'avait vraiment pas l'allure d'un esclave.

D'ailleurs en parlant de vêtement Nakht ne pouvait pas le faire sortir dans cette accoutrement, Harry aurait été repéré très vite avec son vêtement bizarre. Il lui montra ses vêtements pour lui faire comprendre et l'égyptien prit son bras pour l'emmener dans la pièce où il dormait. Harry avait tellement chaud qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'il n'était pas habiller. Nakht lui donna un shenti, des sandales et il passa autour de son cou un collier avec l'ânkh. Harry regarda le pendentif et vu que c'était une croix. Harry aurait espéré d'autre habit mais c'était mieux que de sortir en caleçon dehors. Nakht lui fit tourner la tête vers lui pour poser le khôl mais Harry recula il ne voulait pas en mettre. L'égyptien montra que lui aussi en avait et lui fit montrer le soleil qui transperçait à travers la fenêtre.

Il était définitivement fou, pensa Harry. Mais quand il s'approcha de la petite fenêtre il vu qu'il n'était pas en Angleterre mais dans un autre pays. On pouvait voir le magnifique jardin de Nakht mais aussi d'autre habitation avec étage.

Il accepta finalement le khôl noir pour ne pas vexer celui qui l'avait hébergé ou kidnappé.

« **Tu es très beau** » parla Nakht avec un sourire. Mais Harry ne comprenait pas bien sûr.

L'égyptien lui fit signe de le suivre pour sortir de la maison. En sortant de la maison Harry faillit faire une crise cardiaque, tout le monde était habiller en égyptien, non non, pas l'égyptien moderne mais comme dans les bandes dessinés ou dessin animé. Harry ferma sa bouche et soudainement il rigola à en faire peur.

« Bien joué Voldemort » Il rigola hystériquement. Harry sentait qu'on l'avait pris mais il s'en foutait il voulait sortir de ce rêve ou cauchemar. Il se mordit, il se pinça mais rien ne marchait. Il était bloqué. Le gryffondor trouvait ça bizarre que Voldemort ne s'était pas encore manifesté alors qu'habituellement il venait très vite. Quoi que se rappela Harry, depuis le ministère Voldemort ne l'avait plus attaqué…il plongea ses mains dans son visage, il était tellement perdu.

« **Tu es calmé maintenant ?** » C'était Nakht qui lui tendait la main avec un sourire.

…

Après avoir marché et traversé plusieurs portes, Harry arriva devant le Pharaon avec l'aide de Nakht et du Vizir (bras droit du pharaon). Ils s'accroupirent devant le Pharaon et prononcèrent :

«** Per-aâ **», il n'y avait que Harry qu'il ne l'avait pas dit, ne comprenant pas le mot. Sa tête resta baisser pour montrer sa soumission. Après tout il n'était que dans un rêve.

« **Levez-vous **» dit le Pharaon.

Le Vizir s'approcha du Pharaon et chuchota à son oreille. Et après quelques minutes, le Pharaon parla.

«** Medecin Nakht, que fait cet individu sur ma terre ? **»

« **Je l'ai trouvé dans mon jardin. Il semblait avoir mal, je l'ai donc soigné, mon Pharaon** »

« **Il pourrait être un espion d'une autre terre !** »

Harry ne comprenait pas du tout le dialogue mais il savait que la colère du Pharaon n'était pas bonne

« **Je l'ai soigné car Harry semble être venu d'une terre très lointaine, il ne ressemble pas à un espion, il était très faible. Comme tout bon égyptien je lui aie offert mon hospitalité et soigné, mon Pharaon** » Nakht aurai voulu dire qu'il l'avait vu apparaître mais il ne savait pas si le Pharaon allé le croire. Lui-même il n'y croyait pas.

« **Harry ? **»

A son prénom le rouge et or leva la tête et regarda le Pharaon.

En regardant attentivement on pouvait voir le Pharaon très surpris pour une quelconque raison.

« **Nakht, sais-tu d'où vient ce garçon ?** » dit-il en regardant Harry attentivement.

« **Non, mon Pharaon. Il parle une langue que je ne connais pas. Je ne sais pas plus d'information** »

Le Pharaon mit une main sous son menton qu'il caressa avec douceur.

« **Très bien si on ne connait pas plus d'information donnons-lui des coups de bâton pour être entré sur ma terre tel un voleur **» Le Pharaon avait dit ces mots avec dureté mais si on regardé bien le Pharaon on le voyait triste. Il sentait à travers Harry une sensation de confiance et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne pourrait définir. Oh oui Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de normal, il devait faire de lui un égyptien.

Nakht était peiné d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Il savait qu'Harry avait bon fond.

« **Serviteur !** » cria le Pharaon « **Apportez le bâton** »

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais quand il vu le bâton à la main d'une personne il paniqua de nouveau.

« **Tenez-le** » ordonna un des gardes.

Malgré s'être débattu, Harry était tenu fermement par les gardes. Il était agenouillé, soumis devant toutes les personnes du palais. Il avait les larmes aux yeux tellement qu'il avait peur. Il voulait quitter son cauchemar. Cela lui rappeler tellement Tante Marge en voyant le bâton. Il ferma les yeux prêts à recevoir les coups.

Les coups de bâton étaient très forts. Au bout du troisième Harry craqua et pleura. Il se faisait tellement humilier. Le cinquième coup allé claquer mais il ne vient jamais. Harry pu souffler et prendre sa respiration, ses coudes restaient au sol et sa tête était toujours rentrée vers son ventre. Il resta de marbre n'osant pas bouger. Il était tellement pétrifié, qu'il tremblait.

Finalement au bout de cinq minutes il leva la tête et vu avec stupéfaction le visage surpris de tous ceux qui était dans la salle. Au sol on pouvait voir ses bourreaux sonnés et fort éloigné de lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait de la magie instinctif. Harry s'aperçu que le Pharaon s'approchait de lui avec une main tendu vers lui, il ferma les yeux attendant la claque mais à la place une main douce lui caressa la joue, c'était agréable. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda droit dans les yeux du jeune Pharaon qui semblait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans. Le Pharaon prit de son autre main la main d'Harry pour le lever. En le regardant dans les yeux le Pharaon semblait confus face à la magie qui avait protégé Harry.

« **Harry, je m'excuse** » Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit encore mais il semblait sincère et cela le toucha.

« **Que ceci reste entre mes murs. Si cela s'est rependu en dehors de cette pièce, je ne serai pas tendre** » cria-t-il à son personnel.

« **Oui, mon Pharaon **» Dirent-ils.

« **Medecin Nakht, veux-tu prendre soin de ce garçon comme tient ? Il me semble perdu et encore enfantin pour un garçon qui semble avoir tant vécu**»

Nakht était très heureux de pouvoir s'occuper de lui. Harry le touchait beaucoup, il sentait lui aussi qu'il avait vécu des choses terribles rien qu'à son regard.

« **Bien sûr mon Pharaon** »

« **Approche Nakht** »

Le médecin se plaça auprès d'Harry.

« **Médecin Nakht l'Espoir **_**(= nom de famille)**_**, acceptes-tu de prendre Hori en le considérant comme l'un des tient, de pouvoir le protéger et le l'éduquer comme un bon égyptien ? **»

« **Oui j'accepte Hori comme l'un des miens. Je promets de le protéger et de l'éduquer comme un bon égyptien, mon Pharaon **» Nakht s'accroupi devant le Pharaon comme signe de promesse. Puis il se releva.

« **Nakht, fait-lui apprendre notre merveilleuse langue et écriture. Va le faire entrer dans une belle école pour que son savoir se développe. Qu'il aille découvrir notre magnifique civilisation et nos coutumes. Fait-lui pratiquer une activité afin qu'il puisse s'épanouir. Prend soin de lui comme un père. Et surtout fait de lui un bon homme égyptien **»

« **Je le ferai **»

Le Pharaon posa ses deux mains sur une épaule. L'un sur Nakht l'autre sur Harry.

« **Qu'Horus protège Hori** » Cette fois l'une de ses mains alla sur le front d'Harry.

« **Vous pouvez venir à mon palais quand vous voulez** »

« **Merci mon Pharaon** » Il s'accroupit une nouvelle fois puis Nakht et Hori se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

…

Nakht amena Harry directement chez le coiffeur/perruquier après lui avoir démontré longuement avec des signes sur ce qu'il allait faire. Harry pu ainsi découvrir la ville et les égyptiens. On pouvait distinguer la haute condition et la base condition. La haute classe était mieux vêtis et avait plus de bijou avec des pierres. Quant à la base classe, les chaussures et vêtement étaient plus abîmés, leur bijou bien que non précieux était aussi jolie, beaucoup avait des fleurs.

Il put voir les bazars, les greniers, des danseuses, quelque chasseur, des entrepôts, des puits, la bibliothèque…tellement de chose magnifique. Il avait les mêmes sensations lorsqu'il avait découvert Poudlard et le chemin de traverse.

Il entra dans la boutique et Nakht salua le coiffeur.

« **Bonjour** » Nakht regarda Harry pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait répéter.

**« Bonjouuur »**

**« Bonjour à vous »** salua-t-il gaiement.

« **Aï je voudrais que tu fasses à Hori une coupe comme les jeunes enfants. Je te préviens, il ne parle pas notre langue** »

Le coiffeur était plutôt très étonné de la demande de Nakht.

« **Très bien** »

Aï approcha Harry pour lui faire signe de s'asseoir il appliqua sur sa chevelure de la cire d'abeilles puis avec un couteau en cuivre avec beaucoup de fils il commença à couper les cheveux. Rapidement Harry devient chauve mais une mèche lui était laissée de côté, elle était sur le devant et elle descendait jusqu'au menton. En sentant ça Harry avait un peu la frousse mais il se rappela qu'il avait vu beaucoup d'enfant avec un crâne rasé. Cela le rassura. Ensuite le coiffeur appliqua de l'eau et de l'acide citrique puis après le lavage de la mèche il mit de l'huile d'amande.

Harry se sentait beaucoup plus léger sans toute sa masse de cheveux.

Nakht et Hori quittèrent le coiffeur puis ils se rendirent à la maison. Harry était épuisé et il avait faim. En entrant dans la maison on pouvait voir une femme qui portait un fourreau avec des perles. Une robe légère assez étroite et transparente. Sur ses mains et poignets, il y avait plusieurs signes peints au henné et elle avait plusieurs colliers et bracelets. Ses cheveux étaient très noir coiffé en plusieurs tresse jusqu'aux épaules retenu par un bandeau brodé. Elle portait les mêmes sandales que Nakht et était magnifiquement maquillé. A côté il y avait une fille de cinq/six ans arborant la même coiffure qu'Harry mais à la place de la mèche lisse il y avait une tresse.

Nakht s'approcha de la petite fille pour la présenter à Hori.

« **Héria** »

Puis il montra sa femme.

« **Mérit** »

« **Héria** et **Mérit** » répéta le gryffondor.

A l'appelle de son prénom la petite Héria couru dans les bras d'Harry. Il était vraiment surpris et ému, c'était la première fois qu'il portait une petite fille. Ça lui touchait beaucoup.

« **Voici Harry mais on peut l'appeler Hori** »

Sur la table basse était disposé différente chose, il y avait du poisson, des légumes, du pain et à son étonnement de la bière. Il prit place sur une sorte de banquette avec le reste de la famille.

Le poisson semblait être très frais car il ne sentait même pas. Harry regarda sa place et il y avait aucune fourchette juste une cuillère, il observa alors la famille comment elle s'y prenait. Le poisson était mangé avec le doigt, c'était vraiment étrange pour lui.

En regardant par la fenêtre la nuit était déjà là, ça le perturbé de ne pas avoir de montre. Nakht et Mérit discutaient mais pour lui ça résumer à du charabia, il en avait mal à la tête d'avoir entendu toute l'après-midi cette langue inconnu. Il bailla en mettant bien sûr sa main mais en voyant ça Nakht et Mérit arrêtèrent de discuter. Le père de famille l'amena dans une chambre où il y avait un lit et aussitôt le gryffondor dormit.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour/bonsoir, voici un nouveau un chapitre qui, j'espère vous plaira. J'ai eu du mal car je ne savais pas vraiment comment former la suite donc :_

_**J'aimerai avoir votre avis sur la suite ! Préférez-vous que je raconte en gros ce qu'il s'est passé, le faire revenir à Poudlard et faire des flash-back ou vous voulez vraiment toute son "enfance" sachant qu'à la fin Harry devrait avoir dans les 30 ans ?**_

_Dans ce chapitre il y a une chanson fait en 2001 par l'école du Geai-Bleu, La Plaine._

_Tout appartient à J.K Rowling ! Sauf, les personnages crées pour le besoin de l'histoire._

_Il fait environ 2400 mots. Bonne lecture ;) C'est le plus petit chapitre mais je promets de me rattraper par la suite !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Les rayons de soleil qui étaient sur le visage d'Harry le réveillèrent. Mais ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, il était en train de penser à son rêve de cette nuit qui avait été incroyablement réel, tellement réel qu'il croyait qu'au début c'était une vision de Voldemort. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour de rêver du monde antique. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux pour partir prendre son petit déjeuner puis il se leva du lit mais il y avait un problème…il n'était pas chez les Dursley il était encore dans l'Egypte ancienne. Il se frotta les yeux pour être sûr qu'il n'halluciné pas, mais en vain, sa vision n'avait pas changé. Il se rendit compte que tous qu'il avait vécu hier était réel et non un rêve. Il passa sa main sur son crâne pour ne sentir que sa mèche de cheveux qui était légèrement sur le côté et il vu même les coupures qu'il s'était fait sur ses bras lors de son moment "hystérique". Un poids se fit sentir en lui, il était seul et il ne savait pas comment retourner chez lui. Il avait peur. Il essaya de se rappeler s'il n'avait pas oublié quelque chose d'important mais rien, seuls ses amis apparurent. A cette pensée Harry se permit de laisser quelque larme couler ses mains dans son visage. Il voulait les revoir et quitter l'Egypte mais aucune solution ne s'imposa à lui. Il essuya ses larmes rageusement mais ils continuèrent de tomber, il en avait marre, il voulait quitter ce monde et retourner auprès des siens. Puis soudainement il sentit quelqu'un l'entourer, il se contracta peu habitué mais cette présence était réconfortante, sa tête tomba automatiquement sur le torse de l'homme et il pleura toutes ses peines et angoisses…

Quand il se calma, il osa ouvrit les yeux et vu que c'était Nakht. Il semblait inquiet pour lui, cela lui mit un peu du baume au cœur.

_**Quartier général de l'ordre du Phoenix**_

Depuis la disparition d'Harry Potter l'ordre du Phoenix était encore plus silencieux que lors de la mort de Sirius. Hermione passé son temps à lire des bouquins, Ron et Ginny joué régulièrement aux échecs, George et Fred passé leur temps sur leur projet (le magasin) et les adultes continué leur boulot tout en recherchant des traces sur Harry Potter. Récemment il avait découvert que Julie Sayer n'était pas son vrai nom et prénom, une difficulté de plus à la recherche du rouge et or. Au bout de un mois et demi, il commençait à perdre espoir d'en savoir plus sur la personne, c'est pourquoi Dumbledore prit une grosse décision lors de la réunion.

« La rentrée se fera bientôt et nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé Harry Potter » déclara-t-il tristement.

_McGonagall_ renifla.

« Nos recherches avance pas » affirma-t-il.

Le silence était à présent complet.

« Nous allons devoir déclarer la disparition de Mr Potter » reprit-il.

« Mais Voldemort va le savoir Albus ! » s'exclama Mondingus.

« Nous n'avons plus le choix. Nous devons trouver Julie Sayer ! Qui sait, ce qui est arrivé à Harry ? De plus la rentrée des classes va bientôt se faire, la disparition d'Harry Potter va se faire très vite »

Mondingus se tassa sur sa chaise.

« C'est pourquoi je vous propose qu'Arthur Weasley signale l'absence d'Harry. C'est le seul qui peut le faire, car nous autre, nous ne sommes pas sensé le voir pendant les vacances. »

« Je suis d'accord ! » parla Remus.

« Moi aussi » c'était madame Weasley.

« Arthur ? » interrogea Albus.

« Je suis bien sûr d'accord ! » signala-t-il.

« Très bien, Arthur demain tu signaleras à Fudge que Harry ne répond plus aux lettres de ton fils depuis un bon moment. Cela devrait l'inquiéter »

« Mais s'il ne s'inquiète pas, que va-t-on faire ? »

« Nous demanderons alors aux Dursley de faire remarquer sa disparition dans le monde moldu, sa devrait monter vite aux oreilles des sorciers. J'espère que cela sera inutile et qu'il va réagir avant la rentrée de classe. C'est-à-dire 8 jours »

…

Durant les deux premiers jours Harry se contenta de se promener dans la ville. Il put observer plus attentivement la civilisation Egyptienne ainsi que leur métier. Le Nil qui est très essentiel voire « l'oxygènes » des Egyptiens bordé la ville, il y avait les pêcheurs avec un port pour le commerce, les fermiers cultivant la céréale, les pois-chiches, les figues…, les cueilleurs de roseaux pour fabriquer du papyrus, des chasseurs et de nombreux autres métiers, travaillant sous un soleil de plomb. Hori les trouva très courageux ayant lui-même déjà travaillé dehors sous le soleil de l'Angleterre. Il avait aussi aperçu un magnifique temple mais il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il servait et a qui il était. De la part du peuple lors de ses promenades il avait eu le droit à des sourires francs, des regards suspicieux et à de l'indifférence. Il s'était aussi perdu de nombreuse fois dans les petites rues, ce qui lui valut plusieurs détours et une plus grande connaissance de la ville.

Mais toute chose à une fin, le jour suivant Nakth l'amena tôt à l'école du temple qu'il avait déjà aperçu. Les enfants de sa classe étaient plus jeunes que lui, dans les 11/13 ans. Assit, il avait devant lui une palette avec des calames (servant à écrire) et une tablette sur laquelle ont fixé une toile enduite de plâtre lisse qu'on recouvrait par une autre toile une fois l'ancienne écrite. Pendant une semaine tous les matins Nakth restait avec lui pour l'aider, mais le reste de la journée au moment de la pause il restait seul ne savant pas communiquer avec ses camarades. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre le rythme de la classe. Le professeur exigeait de lui à se qu'il fasse des lignes d'écriture mais pour lui c'était dénudé de sens, il ne savait même pas ce que le "trait" représenté (Ndl : Les Egyptiens apprennent d'abord l'écriture hiératique avant les hiéroglyphes) . Et à chaque fin de journée il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Le seul moment où il arrivait bien et avait un peu de répit, c'était au moment des calculs où il avait une longueur d'avance. Sinon dans les autres cours, il ne comprenait rien. Durant les trois semaines suivantes le gryffondor avait remarqué que le maître débuté toujours sa journée par une même phrase qu'il avait retenu mais qui n'avait aucun sens pour lui, ne savant pas la traduction. « **Sois attentif et écoute mon discours, n'oublie rien de ce que je te dis **», il le prononçait toujours de manière sévère. Il avait un peu peur de lui.

A la troisième semaine, Mérit et Nakht avaient bien vu que Hori n'allait pas bien. Ils prirent conscience que de l'avoir envoyé à l'école n'était pas une bonne idée.

**« Nakht, ils ne l'ont pas mis au bon niveau, Hori n'arrive pas à l'école, tu devrais le faire rétrogradé de classe ou quelque chose** »

« **Oui, je pense que la structure ne lui va pas, il a besoin d'une personne qui soit à ses côtés lors de son apprentissage. Il ne parle pas notre langue, je n'imagine même pas comment ça doit être dur pour lui** »

« **Pourquoi pas toi ? Tu le connais maintenant** »

« **Moi ? Non, je ne pense pas être suffisamment bon. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui sait très bien apprendre et il a besoin de fréquenter une autre personne s'il veut avancer** »

« **Tu as surement raison, comme toujours** » soupira-t-elle. « **Tu vas demander à qui ?** » reprit-elle.

«** Au Pharaon, il connait surement une personne qui soit capable d'apprendre à Hori notre langue **» dit-il avec conviction.

Durant ces semaines Harry avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un gouffre sans fin, il allait de plus en plus mal. Les cours l'ennuyaient, les rares sourires qu'il faisait à sa famille d'adoption étaient des sourires forcés. Il ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus et l'idée de rejoindre ses parents était de plus en plus tentante et plus encore lorsque le maître l'a humilié devant tous ses camarades. Le lendemain matin lorsque Harry repensa à cette humiliation qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible de la part du maître, il craqua une nouvelle fois, oui, il n'ira plus à cette école. Lui qui ne pleurait jamais voilà qu'il avait l'impression d'être devenue une fontaine. Il se sentait faible plus que jamais, il avait perdu ses repères et ne sait plus à quoi s'attendre. Il n'avait plus la force de se lever et il veut rester définitivement dans son lit. Plus rien ne l'intéressait de toute façon.

Finalement le premier à aller le voir n'était pas Nakht comme il s'attendait mais Héria, elle avait sauté sur son dos mais n'étant pas d'humeur il la repoussa. Mais Héria n'abandonna pas elle lui criait son prénom dans ses oreilles. Après plusieurs minutes Harry céda et se retourna pour voir Héria se précipité dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

« **Hori, l'oiseau s'il te plait !** » être auprès de Héria pendant ces semaines, lui avait fait très vite compris à quoi cela correspondait. Cela équivalait à « faire l'avion » au temps moderne. Mais aujourd'hui il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur alors il refusa.

« **S'il te plait, s'il te plait** » répéta-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

Il céda une nouvelle fois devant la moue boudeuse d'Héria. Harry l'avait très vite adopté comme sa petite sœur.

Au rire de Héria dans la pièce d'Harry, Nakht quitta ses occupations et alla voir sa fille. Il s'approcha à pas de loup pour les observer au travers le tissu à l'encadrement. Les parents avaient donné à Hori une autre pièce que celle du départ, car elle était à Héria. Il avait déménagé à l'étage.

Le rouge et or portait la fille sur le ventre et Héria battait des ailes, Harry faisant à ce qui ressemblait, un bruit d'oiseau. Il se déplaçait partout dans sa chambre en allant du bas vers le haut. Quand Harry n'avait plus de force il l'a déposa au sol, mais ce n'était pas finit, aujourd'hui Héria avait l'air en pleine forme et compter en profiter. Elle lui présenta ses mains et frappa dans celle de son frère Harry. Harry semblait comprendre que Héria voulait lui apprendre ce que les petites Anglaises faisaient dans son pays en primaire. Harry frappa dans les mains de la petite puis elle commença à chanter une comptine :

_**Je te ferai découvrir  
le monde merveilleux de l'Égypte.  
Dis-moi mon Per-aâ  
où se cache le secret des pyramides.  
En arrière du désert  
Ouvre bien grands tes deux yeux.  
Nous avancerons sur le chameau  
à travers les tempêtes.**_

_**Un ancien monde.  
Des horizons encore secrets  
Quand je m'en vais si loin  
ma plus grande joie  
c'est découvrir ce monde avec toi.**_

_**Quel sphinx étonnant  
Qui surveille la ville  
Protège les habitants**_

_**De ce pays, où mon ami Hori  
a bien grandi.  
Un ancien monde  
Un ancien monde  
Avec la joie  
Quel bel endroit  
Pour toi et moi.**_

A la fin de la chanson Héria montra sa bouche en signe de répétition, Harry hésita, il savait sa prononciation horrible. Mais il le fit quand même.

« **Je te** » commença Héria.

« **Je te **» Héria sourit à la bonne prononciation.

« **Ferai** »

« **Fe**w**ai** » cette fois elle tourna sa tête de gauche à droite

« **Rai** » répéta-t-elle

« **Ferai** » elle acquiesça.

« **Dé-cou-vrir** » articula-t-elle.

« **Dé**b**ou**nz**rir** »

« **Cou-vir** » répéta-t-elle encore

« **Dé**w**ou**n**zir** »

« **Non** » comprit Harry « **Dé-cou-vrir** » reprit Héria en répétant encore, en rigolant.

Mais Harry était au bout de ses limites il était excédé. Et le fait que Héria rigolait de sa prononciation le mettait encore plus en colère.

« J'arrête » dit-il en se levant précipitamment et se dirigeant vers son lit pour se terrer.

Héria n'avait pas compris ce soudain changement d'Harry, elle se dirigea vers le lit d'Harry pour comprendre mais avant qu'elle ne put l'y atteindre son père l'interpella.

« **Chérie, va jouer dans ta chambre** » dit-il d'un ton qui ne valait aucune discussion.

Nakth en arrivant avait bien vu qu'Harry n'allait pas bien. Il avait les yeux bouffis et son visage marquait une nuit sans sommeil. Il était plutôt heureux de voir sa fille essayer de jouer avec Harry et lui redonner le sourire mais en voyant Hori repartir dans son lit, il était temps que sa fille parte de la chambre. Cela le fit revenir dans la triste réalité Harry était malheureux et il espéra fortement qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en lui prenant un précepteur qui devrait venir le lendemain.

Il ne savait pas comment faire pour plus l'aider alors il suivit son instinct en s'asseyant sur le lit, tout en caressant les cheveux de Harry même si au début ses mouvements étaient hésitants.

Il regarda le visage d'Harry baignait de larme tout en se promettant qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider et de guérir de sa maladie qui le rongeait au plus profond de son âme…


	4. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour/bonsoir, merci beaucoup pour vos rewiew ! _

_J'avais dit que je me concentrai sur le moyen empire mais j'ai rapidement vu que je ne pouvais tenir cette promesse, donc maintenant mon histoire tire plus sur le nouvel empire._

_Dans mon histoire, l'ethnie des personnes est très mélangé. Il y des "eurasiens" mais aussi des noirs, comme les Nubiens mais aussi les Bejas, ils sont génétiquement proche des Somaliens et des Touaregs. Nakht, sa famille et le pharaon sont donc comme les Bejas alors que le précepteur est plutôt Nubien. Je tiens à le dire car longtemps on a dit que les Egyptiens n'étaient que comme les Egyptiens actuels. _

_Donc pour moi il y a de tout._

_Je tiens aussi à bénir les sites internets qui ont mis les textes qui sont en italique dans l'histoire. Harry repartira dans son monde vers le chapitre 10, si j'ai bien calculé._

_Le chapitre fait 3100 mots environs ! Bonne lecture ! En espérant que vous aimez toujours._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Au lendemain Harry reste encore allongé sur son lit, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un étranger entre dans sa chambre en fin de matinée. Il était noir de peau, des lèvres pulpeuses, un fin nez, habillé d'un shenti et d'une grande cape qui s'enroulait autour de la taille avant de se draper sur les épaules avec bien sûr du khôl autour des yeux pour se protéger du sable et du vent. Puis une perruque sur la tête. Il devait avoir dans les 45/50 ans. Sur lui il portait des papyrus enroulés sous le bras et de nombreux bijoux comme les Egyptiens aimaient faire.

« **Emheb** » se présenta-t-il.

« **Harry** » dit à son tour le jeune garçon.

À côté d'Emheb, il y avait Nakht qui lui faisait un doux regard, il avait dans la main les affaires d'écoles d'Harry. A cette vue Hori fait un regard d'horreur envers son père d'adoption, comprenant la craint du jeune il lui montra la tablette et Emheb, il comprit à ce moment-là que c'est lui qui allait lui enseigner. Cela fit plaisir à Harry de ne plus aller à cette école qu'il abhorrait, il acquiesça à Nakht et fit un sourire timide face à Emheb. Le père semblait soulager, il donna la tablette à Emheb, puis dit quelque chose avant de repartir à ses occupations.

Emheb s'assit près de la fenêtre suivit de Harry. Il déballa ses papyrus pour montrer un regroupement de hiéroglyphe avec en dessous son écriture hiératique. Emheb commença à épeler les sons des images quand soudainement Harry eu l'idée de recopier sur la tablette la phonétique des sons que lui entendait. Il pouvait comme ça les apprendre tout en se souvenant du son avant de dormir. Après avoir épeler cinq fois « l'alphabet », Emheb écrivit en écriture hiératique les 5 premiers du papyrus en montrant soigneusement son écriture à Harry. L'ambiance était beaucoup plus détendue qu'à l'école. Les sons lui rappelaient l'arabe, l'hébreu mais aussi les langues négro-africaines…, c'était un mélange des deux.

L'après-midi, Emheb l'emmena se détendre avec une partie d'arc, qu'il apprit à faire par la même occasion. Mais pour lui ce n'était pas simple. Pendant la partie Harry avait très chaud et transpirait de partout, il n'avait jamais connu une telle chaleur, pourtant il savait que le soleil était moins fort lorsque le soir approché. Quant à Emheb, il semblait l'observer sous tous les angles. Harry était tellement déterminer à gagner contre lui qu'ils avaient fait plusieurs partie mais en vain, Emheb était largement plus fort que lui, il avait bien plus d'expérience.

Quand le soir arriva Emheb, l'emmena dans les rues de la ville. C'était bien plus agréable que la journée. La ville semblait aussi plus active.

Plus les mois et an passé plus Emheb semblait moins patient lorsqu'Harry faisait des fautes alors qu'il ne devrait pas les faire. Emheb a donc employé une méthode qui énervait Harry au plus haut point, à chaque fois qu'il faisait une faute aux dictées, il recopiait le texte au moins 5 fois. Des fois il faisait tellement de faute qu'il passait toute sa soirée. Faut dire que les textes n'étaient des pas plus simples. C'était « les enseignements Ptahhotep », c'est un livre littéraire, remplit de conseil qui raconte en gros une personne appelé Ptahhotep qui est vizir du roi mais devenu vieux, il désire instruire son fils à son métier. En général, le livre est destiné aux personnes ayant pour métier l'écriture, comme les scribes, les juges ou les fonctionnaires. Ce livre remplit de conseil en a quarante-cinq, prenons exemple sur la « maxime n°1 » :

_De l'humilité et la découverte des paroles parfaites !_

_Il dit à son fils : Que ton cœur ne soit pas vaniteux à cause de ce que tu connais ; prends conseil auprès de l'ignorant comme auprès du savant, car on n'atteint jamais les limites de l'art, et il n'existe pas d'artisan qui ait acquis la perfection. Une parole parfaite est plus cachée qui la pierre verte ; on la trouve pourtant auprès des servantes qui travaille sur la meule._

Hori était sûr qu'à travers ces textes Emheb voulait lui donner des leçons de moral. La récitation était aussi pour lui une torture, tous les quatre jours il lui donnait une poésie ou une « maxime » qu'ils avaient bien entendu vue avant de l'apprendre.

Hori avait aussi de l'arithmancie, le premier jour il avait tiré un sourire exquis en pensant à Hermione qui passait ses soirées sur ses devoirs dans la salle commune de gryffondor. Mais il le perdit aussitôt lorsque dans des calculs complexes il n'avait pas accès à la calculette, le fait que le 0 n'existait pas compliqué aussi la chose, il devait donc faire de long calcul avant de pouvoir répondre. Le plus dure étant lorsqu'il avait un problème à résoudre…car il fallait déjà le comprendre pour y répondre. Quand ils commencèrent les divisions, multiplications, les racines carrées et les fractions, Emheb avait carrément une autre méthode de ce qu'il avait appris à l'école. Il avait aussi constaté quelque différence, Pi n'était pas égal à 3,14 mais à 3,16. Il (ré)appris aussi les bases des théorèmes Pythagore et Thales. Oh oui là il avait arrêté de penser à Hermione.

Souvent quand Harry se plaignait du surplus de travail, Emheb aimait lui dire la phrase : « **on apprend la danse à un singe, on dresse les chevaux, on capture un faucon par les ailes je finirai bien par faire de toi un homme, vilain garçon** »

De temps en temps Nakht, montrait à Hori sa profession qui était médecin. Il lui montrait les remèdes qu'il avait appris pour fabriquer les médicaments qui étaient principalement à base de plante. Des fois Nakht lui demandait son aide quand il avait vu qu'il était plutôt douer pour les produire. De temps en temps Harry pouvait aussi voir comment Nakht identifier la maladie. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'Harry se disait qu'il avait de la chance d'être tombé sur une famille aisée.

Pendant ses cours d'astrologie le rouge et or avait appris qu'il était placé sous la déesse Sekmett étant né le 31 juillet. _Ces personnes sous ce signe étaient réputées pour être très observateur, télépathe et autoritaire. Il est souvent handicapé pour construire en lui un principe d'indulgence. Son sens moral est parfois malheureusement renforcé par un principe de censure exercé à l'encontre de ses désirs secrets._

C'était comme pour les horoscopes, mais ici les égyptiens semblaient y croire dur comme fer. La religion prenait une grande place importante dans le cœur des égyptiens. Presque tous les matins le Pharaon allait prier au temple. Il donnait aussi régulièrement des fêtes pour honorer les dieux. Et lui-même depuis qu'il était ici, il avait envie d'y croire. Il aimait l'idée de se rattacher à des personnes.

A la septième année, Emheb, l'avait emmené à l'entrée du temple. Hori savait maintenant parler couramment la langue de l'égypte antique, même si des fois il avait encore quelques fautes.

« **Va ! Je reviendrais quand le soleil sera au plus haut** »

« **Mais…que vais-je faire avec ce prêtre ?** »

« **Il t'expliquera** »

« **Et toi pourquoi, ne viens-tu pas** ? »

« **Je ne peux pas aller au temple. Mais toi Hori, le pharaon t'y a autorisé. C'est une grosse chance, alors ne l'a perd pas !** »

« **Très bien** »

Harry regarda partir Emheb, il était plutôt stressé d'aller le voir. Normalement seul, le prêtre et le Pharaon avaient accès au temple. Les habitants, ne peuvent pas y accéder.

Le temple de l'extérieur était très beau. Il y avait plusieurs grandes statues représentés. Il fait à peu près quarante mètre de large et 30 de hauteur avec des colonnes pour maintenir l'entrée.

Quand le gryffondor entra il était époustouflé par la grandeur et par la beauté. Les murs étaient remplis de hiéroglyphe avec une multitude de couleur. Cela semblait être des rites.

Harry resta dans la première cours, attendant le prêtre.

« **Bonjour** » dit-il en voyant le prêtre arriver. Il était complètement rasé de la tête et portait un pagne de lin.

« **Bonjour Hori, bienvenue au temple** »

Harry regarda le prêtre ne savant pas pourquoi il était là. Le prêtre rigola, voyant la mine intimidé du petit égyptien. Il voulait détendre l'atmosphère et cela marcha en voyant le sourire naître sur son visage.

« **Pourquoi suis-je ici ?** »

« **Le Pharaon m'a dit que tu avais besoin moi** »

« **Je ne comprends pas, excusez-moi** » balbutia Harry.

« **Allons Hori, que fait un prêtre ?** » questionna l'homme à la tête rasée.

« **Umh, vous aidez le pharaon à prie**r »

«** Pas seulement, nous aidons le pharaon à interpréter les messages qu'il reçoit, je suis un prêtre lecteur** »

Voyant le visage interrogatif du jeune il continua.

« **Le pharaon peut voir si les dieux sont en colère. Il peut prévoir, s'il y'aura une mauvaise crue du Nil, des guerres ou un gros incendie par exemple** »

« **Mais comment ?** »

« **Par les rêves** »

« **Les rêves ?!** »

« **Oui, le Pharaon me confit chacun de ses rêves et ainsi nous les interprétons pour prévoir l'avenir du peuple. Je suis le serviteur de dieu et donc du pharaon. A mes heures perdues je fais aussi office de médecin** »

« **Oh Nakht est aussi médecin, je l'aide des fois** »

« **Je suis bien un médecin mais pas comme tu l'entends, j'utilise des formules contrairement à ton père** »

« **Et ça marche ?** » questionna Harry étonner. Voyant cette question stupide Harry se reprit « **Euh oui, bien sûr que ça marche sinon, vous ne le ferez pas ?** »

Le prêtre rigola une nouvelle fois.

« **Nous ne pouvons soigner toutes les maladies, malheureusement** » parla t-il d'un ton moins enjoué. « **Assis toi Hori, en croisant tes jambes** »

« **Euh très bien** » dit-il pris au dépourvu.

« **Maintenant ferme les yeux et vide ta tête** » il les rouvrit aussitôt.

« **Mais, je n'arrive pas je l'ai déjà pratiqué plusieurs fois !** »

« **Ferme les yeux et vide ta tête** » dit le prêtre en donnant une petite frappe sur le derrière de la tête du rouge et or. « **Tu dois sentir l'énergie autour de toi, sens l'énergie dans ton corps** »

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait cela, alors au bout de dix minutes il abandonna.

« **J'arrête !** » dit-il en se levant. «** Je n'arrive pas à rester assis sans rien penser ! Je pense que le Pharaon s'est trompé sur moi !** » osant hausser la voix sur le prêtre, son caractère de gryffondor revenait au grand galop «** Je ne suis pas capable de faire ce genre de chose** » dit-il cette fois plus tristement « **Au revoir** » ajouta Harry avant de partir du temple.

Une fois sortie du temple, il se dirigea vers les rives du Nil pour s'y asseoir devant et contempler le magnifique paysage. Une fois assit, il soupira, il le regrettait d'avoir déversé sa rage contre le prêtre. Et il savait qu'il allait le payer fortement. Il craignait déjà sa punition mais cet exercice faisait venir en lui ses plus mauvais souvenirs, qu'il avait oublié ou plutôt qu'il tenté d'oublié. Pourtant il était très rare qu'Harry s'énerve de cette sorte sur quelqu'un depuis son arrivée ici. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas souvenir.

« **Hey Hori** » c'était le potier qui avait récemment repris l'activité de son père.

« **Oh salut Snafru** » il s'était rencontré dès la première année, qu'il avait posé pied sur les terres égyptiennes, lors d'une promenade du soir. Il était plus jeune que lui mais il était déjà marié et père de trois enfants. Ici il avait remarqué que les jeunes filles pouvaient se marier très tôt, au début il avait trouvé cela très étrange mais il avait vite vu que la sexualité n'était pas taboue comme en Angleterre, la fertilité est quelque chose de très bien. Il avait même déjà vu des maisons de la bière qui était des cabarets ou des maisons closes. Il est vrai qu'il est déjà entré dans ce type de bâtiment pour décompresser…attendant sa dulcinée.

Au fil des années Snafru et Hori étaient devenus de très bons amis.

« **C'est quoi cette tête ? Tu as encore perdu contre Emheb à l'arc ?** »

« **Si ce n'était que ça…je me suis énervé contre le prêtre** » avoua-t-il.

« **Alors là mon gars, tu as fait fort, je partirai d'ici à ta place. Mais bon si tu veux j'ai toujours un abri pour toi** » plaisanta-t-il.

« **Je suis mort** » dit Hori fataliste.

« **Bon allez, vient, allons boire une bonne bière** » parla-t-il tout en ayant fait une petite frappe sur l'épaule du gryffondor.

« **Oui tu as raison** »

Ils étaient arrivés au bar, non loin il y avait des musiciennes au kiosque.

« **Ah mais voilà Snafru et Hori** » dit joyeusement le barman. «** Alors comment vont les affaires Snafru ?** » reprit-il.

« **Oh depuis que j'ai peint un nouveau dessin ça marche très bien…oui les affaires vont bien** »

« **Et toi Hori ? Tu n'as toujours pas de métier ? Tu pourrais en avoir un de très bon avec tous ce que Emheb t'a enseigné ! Cet homme est vraiment extraordinaire avec toutes ses connaissance**s »

« **Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire, tu ne veux pas m'embaucher définitivement ?** »

Hori avait déjà eu l'occasion de travailler dans ce bar le soir lorsque le temps était très chaud.

« **Mais enfin, tu ne vas pas faire mon métier ! Tu pourrais largement gagner plus !** » Il déposa deux bières sur le comptoir.

« **Merci** » dirent-ils ensemble, Hori et Snafru.

« **De toute façon, là je pense que je suis condamné à mort** »

« **Qu'est-ce que tu as pu encore bien faire ?** »

« **Il a crié sur un prêtre** » dit Snafru.

«** Tu as quoi ?! Mais Hori enfin…** »

« **Je ne sais pas je me suis énervé** » dit-il avant de boire de la bière.

« **Bon courage alors** »

« **Merci, ravi de t'avoir connu** »

« **Oh tu verras, ça va aller** » le consola-t-il.

Ensuite ils dérivèrent sur un autre sujet, pendant dix minutes ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'un son déstabilisa Hori, qu'il en faillit recracher la bière qu'il avait en bouche.

« **Je suis mort, je suis mort** » répéta-t-il en ayant reconnu la voix d'Emheb. « **Cachez moi ! S'il vous plait** » supplia Hori.

Snafru et le barman, compatissaient avec Hori, ils souhaitèrent «_ bon courage à Hori_ »

« **N'oublie pas de nous donner des nouvelles le plus vite possible** »

« **D'accord, merci** » dit-il en déposant de quoi payer. Le barman lui fit un petit clin d'œil au passage.

Harry se dirigea vers son précepteur qui semblait être très en colère. Il avait les bras croisés.

« **Je suis désolé** » fut les premières paroles d'Hori.

« **Tais-toi, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut faire des excuses. Tu n'as donc rien retenu de nos leçons ? Il faut tout recommencer ? J'espère que tu as une très bonne excuse pour avoir manquer de respect à un de tes anciens** »

« **Je n'arrive pas à faire cet exercice... je n'arrive pas !** » s'énerva Hori

« **Mais, tu ne l'as fait que dix minutes comment peux-tu savoir ?** »

«** Je l'ai déjà pratiqué plusieurs foi_s auparavant_** »

Emheb, savait c'était quoi le _auparavant_, Hori avait tout avoué de sa vie avant d'arriver en Egypte. Il était le seul à qui Harry lui avait parlé.

« **Que s'est-il passé ?** » devina Emheb, pour qu'Harry soit résigné à faire cet exercice.

Ils marchaient le long du Nil.

« **A mon école, le directeur voulait m'enseigner l'occlumencie, ça consister à bloquer les personnes voulant entrer dans ma tête. Le professeur et moi on ne s'aimait pas du tout…fin bref le fait que je ne savais pas bloquer les intrus a fait que j'ai t-tu-tué mon parrain, il voulait me protéger** » C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de la mort de son parrain à Emheb.

« **Hori, tu ne l'as pas tué, tu n'as pas à te tenir responsable, comme tu l'as dit, il est mort en te protégeant. Je suis sûr qu'il est heureux de t'avoir protégé** »

« **Oui mais _si_…** »

« **Si il n'y avait que des _si_ on referait le monde** » coupa Emheb.

« **Oui tu as surement raison** » se convaincu Harry.

« **J'ai raison crois-moi** » souri son mentor.

Après quelque instant le gryffondor reparla :

« **Ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler, merci** »

« **De rien** » dit-il sincèrement. « **Maintenant que je sais pourquoi tu es retissant face à cet exercice je vais te dire pourquoi je t'envoie chez le prêtre. Pour moi ce n'est pas un hasard que la magie t'ai envoyé ici. Tu m'as dit qu'avant d'atterrir ici, tu étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Je suis sûr que tu as manqué quelque chose de capital et le prêtre pourrait grandement t'aider** »

« **Tu sais l'idée que je puisse partir de chez moi, je l'ai complètement oublié. Je suis bien plus heureux ici** »

Cette phrase avait émue Emheb, mais il le cacha. Hori avait bien changé en sept ans.

« **Maintenant, tu vas directement t'excuser auprès du prêtre. Tu as de la chance, il ne l'a pas mal pris. Mais ne te crois pas sortie de cette affaire. Tu auras une punition à la hauteur de ta bêtise** »

Après avoir donné ses excuses, Emheb le laissa retourner au bar. Il avait beaucoup plus de liberté qu'au début. Le plus souvent il aidait Nakht, il aimait beaucoup cette profession et chaque jour il en apprenait un peu plus. Après avoir mangé avec Tatenen le barman et Snafru et rassuré qu'il était toujours vivant, Harry regagna la maison de Nakht. Il partageait maintenant sa chambre avec son nouveau petit frère. Mérit avait fait deux fausses couches avant de l'avoir et il était très heureux d'accueillir Téos dans sa chambre. Il avait 5 ans. Héria avait quant à elle présentement 11 ans. Elle avait la chance de pouvoir aller à l'école.

« **Riri, tu veux jouer à la balle ?** » Riri était le surnom que Téos lui avait attribué.

Hori prit la balle fait de papyrus et allèrent à l'ombre dehors pour jouer au foot. Il avait tant rêvé faire ça…


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Petit mot_**_ : Bonjour à tous ! L'attente du chapitre à été un peu longue, mais pour ce chapitre j'ai vraiment bloqué, j'ai carrément changé mes plans. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Je rappelle que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Rowling._

_Le chapitre fait 2560 mots ! J'attends avec hâte vos rewiews pour savoir si vous aimez toujours. A la prochaine !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Harry regarda son reflet dans l'eau du Nil, l'eau remué beaucoup avec les bateaux qui passé, formant de légère vague. Le commerce était très actif dans le coin. Il avait grandi d'un seul coup lors de l'année de ses 17 ans mais il resté svelte et ses bras avaient pris un peu de muscle. Après avoir testé la perruque, le gryffondor a décidé de laisser ses cheveux pousser pour arriver à son épaule, l'Ankh pendait toujours autour de son cou mais il avait rajouté des colliers et bracelets.

Hori tira sur la canne et attrapa le fil, satisfait de son trophée, il sourit. Il pourra ramener son poisson à sa famille avant son départ vers les carrières. Suite à sa mauvaise conduite l'Emheb avait exigé de lui qu'il aille plus vers le Nord où il y avait les carrières de granite pour construire le mastaba pendant 4 mois. Il savait que travailler là-bas c'était très dur et qu'il fallait beaucoup de courage. Mais au contraire des autres il n'aura pas sa famille pour le soutenir dans ce métier. D'après Emheb il allait loger chez une cuisinière, elle nourrissait les ouvriers travaillant sur le chantier avec des autres cuisinières. Il avait accepté cette « punition » sans rechigner, il savait très bien qu'il fallait toujours respecter un prêtre et que sa conduite avait été celle d'un enfant ne savant pas se contrôler. Son attitude avait été puérile.

Avant son départ Hori fit un gros câlin à Téos qui pleurait de son départ. Il fallait dire qu'il était très proche de Téos, peut-être même plus qu'Héria.

« **Ça va aller…dans 4 mois je reviens** » rassura le rouge et or.

« **T'v-vas me manquer** » dit-il en sanglotant tout en serrant plus fort Hori.

Harry le déposa au sol et enleva un de ses bracelets qu'il avait fabriqué.

« **Tient pour toi** » murmura Hori en le mettant autour du poignet encore vierge. « **Au moins je serai toujours près de toi** » reprit-il plus ému cette fois.

« **Merci** » chuchota le petit garçon en faisant en bisou.

« **Bon courage fils, fait attention à toi, c'est dangereux là-bas **» c'était Nakht. Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

« **Merci beaucoup** »

Sur le chemin Harry était accompagné d'Emheb. Tous les deux regardé le magnifique paysage. Ils s'étaient équipés de foulard pour cette marche qui d'après Emheb allait durer jusqu'au soir.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent enfin à la ville. Il y avait plusieurs artisans qui aidaient à la construction du bâtiment, ils bougeaient de partout malgré le soir. Emheb, le laissa devant une petite maison.

« **C'est ici !** **Je te laisse,** **bon courage, au revoir** » dit-il avant de filer.

Harry était perplexe qu'il soit si vite partit, cela le fit encore plus culpabiliser face à sa bêtise. Mais bon après tout ils n'avaient rien de plus à se dire.

Il entra dans la maisonnette et il put y voir une femme dans les fourneaux.

« **Bonjour** » dit-il pour se faire remarquer.

La jeune femme se retourna et Harry sentit une drôle de sensation dans son corps. Elle avait un corps très mince avec une élégance naturelle. A première vue, elle avait une allure hautaine, des gros yeux en amande perçant et sévère mais avec une pointe de douceur et des joues rondes. Son foulard dans ses cheveux était placé à la vas vite et elle était plutôt habillé pauvrement. Il avait à peu près le même âge.

« **Bienvenue** » dit-elle chaleureusement. Elle déposa le plat. « **Vous êtes venu à temps pour le dîner** »

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise, visiblement la femme était pauvre et elle lui donnait de la bonne nourriture. Mais Harry savait que c'était mal poli de ne pas se servir.

« **C'est le Pharaon qui nous donne cette viande, c'est l'avantage quand on aide les ouvriers construisant le mastaba** » dit-elle sévèrement, voyant le problème.

« **Ais-je dit quelque chose de mal ?** » Voyant l'excès de colère de la femme.

« **Non, c'est rien** » dit-elle rapidement. « **Enfin si, tu as cru que ma nourriture était volé ? N'est-ce pas ? Ça serait tellement logique venant d'une femme comme moi** »

Hori faillit s'étrangler la bière « **QUOI ?!** » suffoqua-t-il. « **Mais enfin non c'est juste que je me sentais mal à l'aise !** » s'énerva-t-il à son tour.

Après un instant de calme la jeune femme rigola. Son rire était magique à l'oreille d'Harry et son visage était merveilleux, son air sévère c'était évadé. « **Pourquoi rigoles-tu ? Il n'y a rien de marrant** » questionna Hori perplexe.

« **Non, c'est juste que je me suis énervée stupidement** »

« **Ah, bienvenue au club** » parla-t-il piteusement.

Devant la mine de la femme il reprit : « **J'ai crié sur un prêtre** » dit-il honteusement

« **Waouhh !** » Harry était étonné de sa réaction il pensait qu'elle aurait dit un truc dans le genre : _« Tu as fait quoi ?!_ » mais non. « **Il fallait le faire** » dit-elle ensuite.

Hori fit un timide sourire.

« **Tu as l'air épuisé, tu devrais aller dormir. D'ailleurs est-ce que cela te dérange si on dort dans le même lit** ? » questionna-t-elle.

Harry aimait beaucoup son style direct.

« **Oh non, à moins que tu préfères que je dorme ailleurs** »

« **Non, ça devrait aller, le lit est assez grand** » dit-elle en réfléchissant. « **Suis-moi, je vais te montrer** », c'était la pièce d'à côté. « **Ça doit te changer de d'habitude** »

« **Oui mais c'est très bien** » dit-il en se souvenant de son placard.

« **Tu peux t'allonger, j'arrive dans quelque minute** »

Harry s'allongea sur le lit et mit ses mains derrière sa tête. Il se prépara mentalement pour sa journée de demain. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sentit quelqu'un monter dans le lit pour s'installer. Le parfum de la jeune femme montait aux narines d'Harry, c'était divin.

« **Au fait c'est quoi ton prénom ?** » chuchota-t-il de peur de briser le silence, tout en se retournant vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« **Moi, c'est Méhyt** » Il était tellement proche de la jeune femme qu'il sentait son souffle venir dans son visage.

« **Ok, moi c'est Hori mais tu peux m'appeler Harry, je réponds aux deux** »

« **Alors ça sera Harry, un prénom aussi rare et beau, il faut le répandre** » souffla-t-elle

« **Merci, le tient aussi est beau** »

« **Merci, mais beaucoup moins rare **»

« **C'est la première fois que je me présente dans un lit** » rigola-t-il.

« **Oui moi aussi, c'est plutôt sympa, tu ne trouves pas** **?**» gloussa-t-elle.

Harry commença à lui faire des chatouilles « **Oh oui, c'est plutôt agréable **» dit-il d'un air coquin.

…

La journée était très dure, tirer des pierres de granite fût pour lui un gros supplice. Des perles d'eau dégoulinée de son front pour finir sur son torse ou au sol malgré le bandeau attaché autour de son front. Des cloques commençaient à se former dans sa main avec le fortement de la corde. Et pour finir son patron n'arrêté pas de lui crier dessus car il n'allait pas assez vite, il attendait avec hâte de finir sa journée et d'aller au lit.

En fin de journée Hori alla directement se rafraîchir dans le Nil pour se nettoyer. Avec toute la sueur qui a coulé, il puait horriblement. De plus son vêtement était tout sale. Il enleva alors ses sandales et son bandeau autour du cou pour aller se laver. L'eau était très chaude avec le soleil de l'Egypte qui pouvait atteindre jusqu'à 40 degrés voire plus pendant l'été. Une fois s'être lavé il alla faire un tour dans la ville. Il adorait se promener dans les petites ruelles. Dans chaque rue il découvrait toujours quelque chose de passionnant. Cette fois c'était un bijoutier. Avec le peu d'argent qu'il avait pris, il décida d'aller voir pour acheter quelque chose à Méhyt qui l'avait accueilli dans sa maison malgré elle. Quand il a su ça il s'était immédiatement senti gêné d'être dans son espace à elle-même si elle avait assuré que ce n'était pas grave et que ça lui faisait quand même plaisir.

La boutique n'était pas grande mais il y avait de magnifique chose, il ne savait pas quoi prendre.

« **Bonjour, voulez-vous de l'aide ?** »

« **Bonjour, oh oui, j'en ai grandement besoin, je voudrais offrir à une connaissance** »

« **Une connaissance ?! Bien ! Un bracelet peut-être très bien non ?** »

« **Oui oui, pouvez-vous me conseiller lequel choisir ?** »

« **Ce bracelet, avec le chat en ayant des yeux verts. Je le trouve très bien, comme vous savez le chat offre la protection de la personne** »

« **Oh oui puis-je le prendre pour le regarder ?** »

« **Bien sûr** »

Harry le regarda minutieusement, pour voir la qualité du produit et comme à chaque fois il était étonné que l'artisan ait pu effectuer ce travail. Le bracelet était très jolie, il espéra fortement que ce bijou aller plaire à Méhyt ne savant pas ses goûts.

« **Je le prends !** »

« **Très bien, un emballage ?!** »

« **Oh oui ! Ce serai bien** » dit-il enthousiaste.

L'artisan, prit des feuilles de roseau et entoura la corde autour des roseaux pour former une sorte de bourse.

Après être sortis de la bijouterie, il continua à se pavaner dans les rues, il y avait vraiment de tout mais cela changeait de la ville de où il venait. Ici ils étaient pratiquement tous pauvre en vivant dans des toutes petites maisons de deux pièces. Bien sûr il avait des amis de la base classe mais il ne voyait pas vraiment la misère.

Finalement il trouva enfin la maisonnette de où il logeait. Méhyt avait déjà fini de faire le repas pour les travailleurs allant sur le chantier, avec les autres cuisinières. Elle était déjà revenue.

« **Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelqu'un ! C'est sur la table, ton repas** »

Hori était pris au dépourvu.

« **Ah, merci !** »

L'ancien gryffondor s'assoit avec son hôte et déposa son paquet à côté, au sol. Et comme à midi, le repas était très riche. Harry était très épuisé, il se frotta les yeux en se demandant s'il allait résister ici 4 mois. Il se sentait déjà courbaturer. Finalement il leva les yeux vers la femme qui semblait fixer un point de la maison tout en mâchant. Sentant le regard d'Hori sur elle, elle tourna ses yeux avec lui.

« **Je voudrais t'offrir quelque chose pour te remercier de m'accueillir** » parla-t-il doucement tout en prenant le cadeau.

**« J'espère que tu aimeras** » reprit-il.

Ses mains étaient moites et hésitant, pourtant d'habitude avec les filles, il avait confiance mais là il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Méhyt prit le cadeau et l'ouvrit avec délicatesse.

« **C'est magnifique !** » s'exclama-t-elle.

« **Pourquoi m'as-tu acheté ça ? Ça doit coûter une fortune** » murmura-t-elle en examinant l'objet.

« **J-je voulais te faire plaisir, j'espère que ça te plait** » fit-il timidement.

Au début Méhyt allait s'énerver parce qu'elle croyait qu'Hori l'avait pris en pitié mais en voyant l'air timide et sincère, cela la toucha bien plus qu'elle eut cru.

« **Oui beaucoup mais tu as osé offrir un bijou, alors que je suis peut-être mariée ?** » Dit-elle espiègle.

« **Tu l'es ! Oh, je suis tellement désolé** »

Bien sûr qu'elle était mariée, ici les femmes se marie très jeune, comment il a pu oublier, elle avait même probablement des enfants, pensa Harry.

« **Oh ne t'affole pas** » rigola la jeune femme.

« **Je ne suis pas mariée** » reprit-elle, en mettant le bracelet, qui lui allait très bien.

« **Ohhh !** » fit-il avec étonnement.

« **Oui, ohhh !** » dit-elle en répétant après Harry.

« **Comment se fait-il qu'une aussi jolie femme ne soit pas encore marié** » dit-il étonné.

Méhyt, sentit ses joues chauffés sous le complément.

« **C'est plutôt compliqué** » chuchota-t-elle tristement.

En voyant l'air triste de Méhyt, il n'insista pas.

« **Et si on allait se coucher, je suis mort de fatigue** » bailla Hori.

« **Ce n'est pas parce que tu es fatigué que je le suis** » gloussa la brune.

« **Puis il faut que je lave encore** » reprit-elle.

« **Je vais le faire, va te changer** »

« **Surement pas ! Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment tes muscles ne peuvent même plus te porter** »

« **Bien sûr que non** » répliqua aussitôt Harry.

« **Oh tu vas faire croire ça à qui ?** »

« **A toi ?** » dit-il énigmatique.

« **Allez, va ! Ça va pas me tuer** » dit-elle en le poussant vers l'autre pièce tout en riant.

« **Très bien** » s'avoua vaincu le lion, en faisant la moue.

…

Si au début les jours étaient durs pour Harry, ce fût plus simple lorsqu'il avait pris le rythme du travail. Ses muscles avaient pris un peu plus de forme mais malgré tout, il était toujours courbaturer. Pendant les trois mois passé, il s'est beaucoup rapprocher de Méhyt. Au fil des jours Harry était tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Il adorait son humour et il s'entendait à merveille avec Méhyt, puis il fallait dire, elle avait tout pour plaire même si à première vue elle semblait froide. Si d'habitude il était plutôt entreprenant avec les femmes, cette fois-ci il ne savait pas comment faire de peur de mal faire.

Sa famille d'adoption ainsi que Emheb commençait à lui manquer, même s'il appréciait cette liberté qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis son arrivé en Egypte ancienne. Il se demandait souvent, si là-bas le temps c'était figé ou s'il continuait sans lui. Tous les deux jours il faisait ses exercices de « relaxation » que le prêtre avait essayé de lui montrer et plus il les faisait, plus il avait la sensation d'oublier quelque chose de capital. C'était assez frustrant mais en même temps il essayait de ne pas y penser, l'Angleterre c'était loin derrière et cela ne servait à rien d'y penser.

Lors de leur jour libre, ils allaient à l'abord du Nil dans un coin caché de tous pour se reposer et manger. Le rouge et or se souvient encore de la première fois qu'il s'était promener avec Méhyt. Elle l'avait poussé dans le Nil et c'était ensuite suivit une bataille d'eau. La vue était à couper le souffle. Surtout lorsque le soleil se couchait. Puis un miracle est survenu un soir c'était une semaine avant que le 4ème mois de travail commence pour Hori. Ils étaient main dans la main regardant le coucher de soleil, le silence était omniprésent, pas même un oiseau faisait du bruit. A un moment donné leur regard se croisèrent et Harry osa le tout pour le tout, il avança sa tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Méhyt ayant anticipé continua le baiser, scellant leur amour qui allait continuer jusqu'à ce que Rê gagne le combat contre Apophis.


End file.
